A different victor
by Ike Danger
Summary: This is my own version of the hunger games. With mix ups and changes. Some are very suprising and told by many different viewpoints. Rated T because it is the hunger games. (Dont judge me this was my first fanfic, I now have much better ones-I promise!) CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Reaping-Clove

**I changed up this because I decided to actually make it in to a story. This is a different way the seventy-fourth annual hunger games could have gone.**

Clove

My heart pounds as the reaping draws nearer and nearer. Scared, me! Never. Put part of me wonders why it is like this in district two. I have been training and waiting for this my whole life and I can't wait to accept this honor, but the reaping would be more exciting if we didn't know who was going to get to go in to the arena. But I shouldn't be unhappy with the system, now I can finally get to go! When Livian Evans is called she doesn't even start to move knowing that I will volunteer to take her place.

"I volunteer as tribute" I say, my heart pumping with excitement and anticipation. I have been practicing for every aspect of the games; even the way I just recited that lie has been planned out and practiced again and again. I wait as my fellow tribute, Cato, comes up with me on the stage. I can't believe this is actually happening right now. Adrenaline courses through me, but I must show no fear. I have no fear. I will win!

Later I watch the reaping of the other district, I note the tributes from one and four, knowing the will most likely are my allies. I carefully inspect the tributes. They seem to be small, weak-looking tributes and monstrous strong ones. There is a small twelve year old girl from eleven and a boy with a crippled foot from ten. They will be easy to kill. A huge boy from eleven will be much harder to kill, but I could probably take him down with a few knives. The girl who volunteers from twelve catches my attention but doesn't seem like a real threat. I can do this. The train ride is brief and Cato and I barely have any time to talk to our mentor for tactic before the train arrives at the capital and the crowd indulges us. Let the games begin, I think.

**That's it for now. What did you think? Please review! I am going to do a different view point for every chapter.**


	2. Training and interviews-Peeta

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. This will be the last chapter before the actual games.**

Peeta

I still can't believe it. I am in the hunger games or at least I will be in a couple weeks. Doom awaits me in the arena. I am completely inexperienced and have no chance of winning. I guess I could try some plan with Haymitch. Oh what am I thinking!? I'm from district twelve! We've only had two winners in all this time, two! Who am I to think for a second I might be a contender in these games! I am a baker's son; I don't even hunt like some of the poor people do. I think of the monstrous boys from one and eleven and all of the career tributes with deadly looks in their eyes. I give up in my mind. I can't do this; I won't be able to do this. I am not going to go home to a feast and a dazzling house in the victor's village, I will go home in a box and my mother won't even weep. My mother! The only good part about all of this is that I get away from her before I die. She always hits me and yells. I still remember her last words to me.

"_District Twelve might finally have a winner"_

For a moment I had been stunned. My mother had never been nice to me. But then she said one last thing before she left for good.

_"She's a survivor that one."_

Katniss!? I know she can hunt, my dad buys her squirrels. And I also know that she hits each one right in the eye but, we don't even know her! I have met her eyes a couple times in the hallway but I never even talked to her. I guess that is better than because she win t have to mourn me when she sees my face in the sky.

The days go by much faster than I would have wished. This is weird because when I was up on the chariot with this stupid outfit that my stylist, Quinces made for me, time didn't go fast enough. Katniss didn't like it ether, her stylist, Benicia wasn't any better. The training center has no real importance to me because I have already completely given up. I wander from station to station and eat slowly by myself. I stay away from weightlifting because Haymitch said not to show my skills. So I just train for my death.

Soon, It is time for our private session with the gamemakers. I think I will just show m strength but I don't really care. Ill be dead soon. When I get there the gamemakers seem bored they are not even paying attention. I just toss some weights around but they are buts singing a drinking song and eventually let me leave. I manage a seven.

The as the days until the arena drag by. Finally, it is interview time! I'm not sure I know what to do and when my name is called I take a deep breath and walk up. The lights blind me and the crowd makes me deaf, I can barely make my way to the seat. Caesar starts the interview; I act nice and funny as planned. I think I am doing well. Finally as the last question comes I am glad it is all over.

"So, Peeta do you have a special someone back at home?"

"No" I say. I then say something that I would never really say but the crowd will love it.

"I probably will have twenty if I when this thing."

The buzzer goes off as the crowd laughs.

**Shocker, right! Okay, so if you are mad that I destroyed the star-crossed lover thing, sorry ! You can tell me in the reviews. But if you're not mad post J comments. Thanks for reading chapter two. **


End file.
